No te vayas nunca
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: OneShot, lo escribí porque lo soñé. Bueno, no tan textual, hubo algo de imaginación inducida de por medio... Lupin/Tonks ¿esto es un Summary? Qué descarada


El tema se llama "Luna Hermosa" y es de una banda argentina que escucho desde que era un piojo (y creo que de eso paso muuucho tiempo).  
Disfruten…  
**Samara**

No te vayas nunca

_Esta luna es pura belleza, de una imposible perfección__  
__y carga una luz milenaria que no se aguanta,__  
__la divina sabe la receta para un amor bien animal__  
__e invita a beber a los hombres cuando está llena..._

Eran las tres de la mañana, y aún no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Estaba tumbado en la cama bocarriba, en ropa interior, con los ojos abiertos clavados en el techo. Ella dormitaba a su lado respirando con tranquilidad, como si nada pudiera perturbar su descanso. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y una mano se posaba sobre su pecho descubierto con naturalidad, como si fuera parte de un rito de todos los días. Parecía haberse acostumbrado a dormir junto a él, a pesar de que eran pocas las noches en que se daban ese privilegio.

Dirigió la vista a la ventana abierta para contemplar el oscuro cielo estrellado. Era una noche serena, el viento apenas movía las copas de los árboles que rodeaban la casa, que parecían susurrar una tranquila canción. Las estrellas estaban en su apogeo, como brillantes ojos escudriñando la tierra, y la luna, en lo alto del cielo, en su esplendoroso cuarto menguante…

_Esta luna es una loca alegre y me sonríe solo a mi,  
siento una extraña cosquilla en el medio del pecho,  
y mi alma se muere de ganas de este cuerpito abandonar  
en una feroz implosión, que puede resultar despiadadamente vital,  
porque yo siempre fui un lunático total._

_Esa Luna. _La dueña de todos sus tormentos, el motivo por el cual no podía dormir, la silenciosa profeta que le impedía ser un hombre normal. Por su culpa tenía una mancha en el nombre y en la piel, un estigma que lo perseguía como una maldición crónica, siempre presente en su vida, abrasante e imposible de contraatacar. A sus cuarenta años había aceptado su condición y se había resignado completamente a privarse de aquellas pequeñas cosas que la vida le otorgaba a los seres normales, como la rutina, la amistad, el trabajo constante, e incluso el amor. Se había privado del amor por tanto tiempo… Y ahora todo se daba vuelta, empezaba a dudar de nuevo de sí mismo y de su condición, necesitaba rebelarse contra sus propios instintos. Ser un solitario enemigo del mundo le había salido bien hasta entonces, pero ahora el destino le jugaba una mala pasada. ¿Quién diría en lo que acabaría convertido? Un manso animalito doméstico dispuesto a cumplir con todos los caprichos de una mujer, de _esa_ mujer, la mujer que ahora dormía a su lado pacíficamente, _la mujer que amaba con locura_. Se había resistido con todas sus fuerzas a ese nuevo sentimiento, y sin embargo, ya lo había aceptado con resignación, la amaba. Y ella le correspondía con renovados bríos, dispuesta a entregarle su juventud, su vida entera, a cambio de su cariño. Y él tenía un cariño incondicional para darle. Tenía años de soledad cargados sobre la espalda, pero su repertorio de besos era inagotable. Ella le había cambiado todas sus estructuras, su manera de actuar, su manera de ser y de vivir, aún sin proponérselo. Ella hacía que el mundo desapareciera a sus pies, que nada le importara. Un beso suyo, una caricia, una palabra o incluso una mirada podían ablandarlo y elevarlo al éxtasis, a la gloria. Ella le entregaba todo el cariño que a lo largo de los años el mundo le había negado. Ahora era feliz, como nunca antes, como nunca nadie lo había sido. Pero siempre estaba ese estigma que lo perseguía desde las sombras.

_Mira, mira, mirá que luna hermosa,  
mira, mira, me da como una cosa;  
pero mira, mira, mirá que luna hermosa,  
tan escandalosa… y yo solito acá._

La situación les jugaba en contra a ambos esta vez. Sus peores enemigos eran sus propios familiares, mejor dicho, los de ella. Una línea directa completa de su árbol genealógico estaba compuesta por mortífagos dispuestos a encontrarla y asesinarla sólo por estar relacionada con un licántropo, y ambos lo sabían. A ella no parecía importarle, segura de que la fuerza de su amor podría vencer todos los obstáculos. Aunque a veces se mostrara preocupada, parecía haber cosas que la distrajeran aún más, como la salud de él, que se encontrara bien cuando se acercaba la luna llena, curarle las heridas que él mismo se hacía al convertirse, retozar hasta el cansancio en el camastro que compartían de vez en cuando, cuando ella podía escapar de su familia y él podía dejar un poco de lado su trabajo con la Orden para darle una noche a ella. Y eso ocurría muy poco. Pero parecía bastarle. El, sin embargo, se quedaba con un sabor amargo en la boca cada vez que ella se marchaba, arrepentido por permitirse una y otra vez quererla, dejarse querer. Era consciente de que le hacía mucho mal. Había intentado persuadirla, alejarse de ella en incontables ocasiones, pero no se lo había permitido. Incluso él mismo se veía envuelto en un manto de necesidad y corría a buscarla cuando pasaban mucho tiempo separados, necesitado de su calor, con sed de sus besos y sus abrazos, de su risa irónica, de su torpeza al andar, de su recientemente descubierta sensualidad, y su risa escandalosa retumbando en cada rincón de su humilde hogar.

_Esta luna es una loca alegre y se arregla para salir,  
se viste con ropa plateada y me desea,  
me ilumina toda la noche con su enorme seguidor  
porque soy el actor preferido en su novela…_

Pero esta vez había tomado una determinación. Se iría por la mañana, en cuanto amaneciera, antes de que ella despertase. Se marcharía lejos, lo más lejos posible, para evitar hacerle más daño. Sabía que ella lo buscaría hasta el cansancio, hasta dar con él así fuera en la más remota región de este mundo, pero no dejaría de ocultarse. Era por su bien, por el de ella, y en algún momento lo entendería. Era muy joven todavía para ver la necesidad de esa angustiosa separación. Y él sentía que le estaba robando todo a cambio de nada: no tenía nada para darle. Ella, en cambio, contaba con su juventud, con su inteligencia, su resplandeciente agilidad para los asuntos enrevesados con el ministerio, con toda una vida por delante. Él ya estaba viejo y agotado, no podía darle una familia, no tenía dinero, no tenía más futuro que pasar el resto de sus vidas observando los cambios en la luna. Estaba decidido, y nada iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión esta vez.

Cerró los ojos intentando dormir un rato, pero no había caso. Estaba tan asustado, tan dolido por su propia determinación, que no podía pensar en otra cosa, no podía abandonarse al sueño. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla a la cara y sonrió sin proponérselo. Tenía la piel perlada de sudor, brillante y suave. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y en su boca se divisaba una sonrisa, tal vez estuviera soñando algo lindo. No tan lindo como ella, realmente era bella. Su pelo, siempre diferente, esta vez era largo y rubio, y le caía sobre la cara como un manto amarillo, iluminándole las facciones. Respiraba con tranquilidad, abrazada a su cuerpo, con las piernas enredadas en las de él. Uno de sus hombros estaba descubierto por la sábana y brillaba iluminado por la tenue luz plateada que se colaba entre ambos por la ventana. Amó la luna por primera vez en tantos años, asombrado por la imagen que le regalaba. Amó su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas, su cabello rebelde, su sonrisa infinita. Amó el peso de su mano pequeña sobre su pecho grande y cruzado por cantidad de cicatrices, su respiración tranquila soplándole el cuello inconscientemente, erizándole la piel.

_Esta luna sabe los secretos que mi memoria ya olvido,  
es como un monstruo sagrado y primitivo,  
debo violar su secreto para robarle algo de luz,  
en una feroz implosión que puede resultar despiadadamente vital  
porque yo siempre fui un lunático total…_

Se volteó con todo el cuerpo para abrazarla, tal vez por última vez. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y acarició su espalda perfecta con ansiedad. Besó sus labios suavemente, apenas rozándolos, respiró del aire que ella exhalaba. Se perdió en la textura de su cuello y lo acarició despacio, apenas con la yema de los dedos, para no despertarla. Ella reaccionó instintivamente al roce de sus manos, suspirando abiertamente sin abrir los ojos. No estaba completamente despierta cuando se apretó más a su cuerpo, alzando una mano para tantear su rostro, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Remus… -susurró en la oscuridad, con los labios pegados a los suyos. Lo besó con pereza una vez, dos veces, y él se dejó hacer, consciente de que ella no lo estaba del todo. Entonces ella ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y él atacó su cuello como un animal hambriento, acariciando su piel con los labios con renovada energía. Quizá fuera la última vez que lo hacía, y cuando lo pensó, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó de ella con brusquedad y la miró de arriba abajo, dudando. Entonces ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

No me digas cariño, pensó con congoja, muerto de pena. Quiso darle la espalda, pero sabía que ella no se lo permitiría. Simuló una sonrisa que no era sincera y la abrazó para no mirarla a la cara.

-No pasa nada. Duerme un poco más, todavía es muy temprano. –murmuró cerca de su oído. Ella besó su mejilla y se dio vuelta en la cama, pegando su espalda al pecho de él y permitiendo que la rodeara por la cintura. Él esperó a que ella se quedara dormida, agradeciendo que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su cambio de opinión tan repentino, tan brusco. Sabía que ella era muy intuitiva, a pesar de su torpeza, y que podía adivinar sus pensamientos sin proponérselo. Pero parecía haber logrado ocultar su verdadera intención esta vez. Cuando por fin le pareció que respiraba de manera más acompasada, se soltó de su abrazo y se puso de pie despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido. Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con cuidado, pero entonces escuchó su voz ronca, como si hablara dormida:

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy al baño. –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Está bien. Pero no te vayas nunca, no podría soportarlo. –replicó ella dándose vuelta en la cama una vez más, para abrazar la almohada. Efectivamente, hablaba dormida. Él salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, sin necesidad de ir realmente. Se miró al espejo sonriéndose a si mismo con ironía, como si no pudiera tomar aquello más que como una broma.

Sus sentimientos eran muy poderosos. Definitivamente, más fuertes que él.

_Ella_ era más fuerte que él. Nymphadora Tonks lo había hecho cambiar de opinión una vez más.

Salió del baño con paso firme y cruzó el pasillo descalzo, con la cabeza bien alta, como si alguien pudiera verlo. Como si estuviera intentando demostrarse a sí mismo que aquello no le hería el orgullo. Volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación y la miró en la cama, en silencio, por un momento o dos.

No, claro que no se iría. No podía dejarla, y era hora de admitirlo. Volvió a recostarse a su lado, y rodeándola una vez más por la cintura, como ya había hecho tantas veces, con un último suspiro de resignación cerró los ojos, evitando el paso directo a sus pupilas de los rebeldes rayos de luna que se colaban por entre las cortinas del pequeño ventanal de la habitación.

_Mira, mira, mirá que luna hermosa,  
mira, mira, me da como una cosa,  
pero mira, mira, mirá que luna hermosa,  
tan escandalosa… y yo solito acá._

El alba los encontró juntos, apretados en un abrazo que los había unido incluso en los sueños. Despertaron juntos a pedido de de ella, a pesar de él. Sus dudas habían desaparecido de todas formas, aunque volvieran la noche siguiente. Y la otra. Ahora no le importaba realmente. Ahora la luna estaba escondida del otro lado del planeta y en su lugar, unos rayos de sol le acariciaban la mejilla juguetonamente.

Una vez más se habían batido a duelo la razón y el corazón de Remus Lupin. Y por enésima vez, ganaron sus sentimientos. Tal y como tenía que ser.


End file.
